


A Dialogue

by saliache



Series: Destiny Drabbles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliache/pseuds/saliache
Summary: Savathun speaks about her childhood to something for whom childhood is a foreign concept.
Series: Destiny Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallowyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowyd/gifts).



_Quria, a question of linear causality:_

This is our childhood.

Aurash wants to be first. She wants to navigate the etheric shoals and rocky reefs of this planet our home. She wants to dive deep into the solid-gas core of this world and fly up into the empty void where those who dwell beyond cast judgment on us. She wants to make their strength ours. With it we could drive back everything that seeks to devour us.

Xi Ro wants to fight. She wants to pull our sisters from the maws of the ambassadors who came before us. She wants to prove that we are not the weakest. That we can live better than our dead sisters could ever possibly have. She wants to make us great among the stars like our ancestors once were.

_Quria, a bright beam of infinite thought:_

This is our childhood.

Aurash wants to rule. She wants to open her jaws and devour strength. She wants to spawn a hundred children, a thousand concepts. This will be her legacy. She will make enduring policies in her ten-year span. Her legacy will last a thousand years or more. This she hopes.

Xi Ro wants to breed. She will find herself a mother and spawn a thousand krill, a hundred knights. This will be her legacy. She will make a massive army to protect her people. Her legacy will last a thousand years or more. This she hopes.

_Quria, a recursive code of algorithmic exploration:_

This is our childhood.

Aurash wants to understand betrayal. She wants to know why Taox our tutor could betray us. Curiosity is in her nature. Betrayal is not. She will never truly understand.

Xi Ro wants to understand loss. She wants to know how we have lost our sisters, our father, our people. How Taox could have taken so much from her. How she can take from others in turn. Her loss is War. It is not the antithesis of what is and what could have been. She will never truly understand.

_Quria, a singularity bound to forever and a blade:_

Aurash wants to be the eldest. Xi Ro wants to be the last. I will be in the middle and take their strength into mine.

I am Sathona. I am Savathun. I am the sister who will make it happen. By the vengeance in my right eye and the mother jelly I have eaten and the worm that whispers in my heart I will make it happen.

Do you understand?


End file.
